


A secret of 2000 years

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Tales of quaratine [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Data of a future novel I want to publish, Gen, Zeus telling Hera a thing that had been in his mind for centuries, all made up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Series: Tales of quaratine [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674385
Kudos: 1





	A secret of 2000 years

The Olympus, home of Greek gods. As many other days, Hera was speaking loud to Zeus. The other gods could hear her perfectly, and even some made imitations of Hera to make the ones around them laugh.

\- ... and you don't even listen to me! - finished Hera.

But Zeus wasn't even looking at her. His mind was far away, even if his body was sitting in front of her.

\- Zeus!

\- Eh... What?

Hera threw a punch to Zeus nose, breaking it.

\- What did I do now? - asked Zeus, covering his nose.

\- You know what you did!

\- Sorry...

\- What is wrong with you!? You have been like this for over 2000 years!

\- If I tell you, you will promise me you won't tell anyone?

Hera sat next to him, wanting to know what was that thing Zeus had in his head for centuries.

\- Okay, start - said Hera.

\- First of all, don't yell. I don't want anyone to know it. Second, can I get something for my nose?

\- Of course.

Hera gave him a napkin, and he cleaned the blood before recolocating his nose.

\- I will have to hold this for a while - said Zeus.

\- Start explaining.

\- Remember that day I went to an orgy in Athens?

\- Of course I do...

\- Before you get more mad, let me tell you that I went there the day after.

\- And you want me to believe that?

\- It's the truth. It was organized by an immortal, but not one of us.

\- Who was?

\- He made me promise that I wouldn't say his name.

\- Sounds fake.

\- I swear I'm not lying to you this time, Hera. He didn't want anyone to know his state.

\- Explain.

\- When I arrived at the house indicated, the door was open. There were signs of what happened that night, but not a soul. Except one. The owner of the house, and organizer of the orgy. He was there, with a blanket over him, and barely moving.

\- Dead?

\- Crying, the whole time. I didn't notice it until I removed the blanket, after yelling at him for a while. When I asked him if he was okay, he said my name. He knew who I was.

\- And the month you were gone?

\- He didn't let me go anywhere after that. And after what he told me, I couldn't leave him like that. I don't know how to explain it, but that situation made me rethink everything.

\- Everything about what?

\- About what I had been doing since we defeated our father and the other titans. This guy was expelled from his home for loving someone else, and now he can't even touch that person he loves. He lived like that for centuries.

\- What did he want from you?

\- Nothing.

\- Nothing? Something he had to want to keep you an entire month with him.

\- He wanted some company, basically to cry with. And someone to tell the people that came to see him that he was sick or something similar. He went the whole month with that blanket I found him in. He didn't feel well, and the blanket made him feel safe.

\- At which conclusion did you arrive to?

\- I'm still thinking. I saw no will to live in those eyes for over a month, and the only moment I saw little spark of life was when he thanked me for all I did those days. I have seen him other times, with multiple people, but never with a complete happiness.

\- You really won't tell me who he is?

\- Why do you want to know?

\- I need to confirm if you're telling me the truth.

\- Let's make a deal. If I ever see him completely happy, I will tell you. If I don't, in a hundred years you will meet him. Sounds fair?

\- Well, he better find that happiness soon. Meanwhile, you better stop being that distracted.

\- I will try. Can you search for someone to look at my nose, please?

\- Of course.

Hera got up and went to seek help, while Zeus got lost in thoughts once more.


End file.
